Love?
by inuyuyu-16
Summary: A girl who wants nothing to do with love. Can someone change that? My OC and others. Will the other girls and people she meet think the same way? inuyuyu crossover On Hiatus/Editing/Re-doing
1. Default Chapter

Love?  
  
Disclaimer: I no own yuyu group and iam going to make this into a crossover with the inu group, which i also don't own.  
  
'thinking' "talking" action  
  
"Aah Love....I don't want to have anything to do with it." said Ray,a girl with long silver hair, golden eyes, silver ears and a fluffy silver tail.You see Ray's mom,Aya, just got remarried to her new step-dad Izayo.Now you see Ray's mad because Silver Kitsunes mate for life,and well her mom didn't want to be with her dad anymore. They weren't Silver Kitsunes, but she was and she thought it was wrong.You are probably wondering how she was born a Silver when neither of her parents are right? Well it only happens to certain Kitsunes in her family, some kind of blue moon thing and hey she was born on the night of a blue moon! Well anyways, Aya had long raven black hair and raven black ears and tail with violet eyes, and Izayo has short reddish/brownish hair,ears, and tail with brown eyes. Aya is a Shadow Kitsune and Izayo is a Fire Kitsune.  
All of a sudden a body ended up on top of Ray. "What the hell?!" yelled Ray as she opened up her eyes to stare into a pair of golden eyes."What was that for?" asked Ray, the Silver Kitsune. "Why don't you want to have anything to do with love?" asked the owner of the golden eyes. Ray pushed the person up, but ended up being pushed back down. "Ugh, would you get up?" asked ray as she tried to push the person off of her. Instead she got silver hair from the person on top of her on her face. "Now why would I do that? And your avoiding the question." said the person."You are such a loser." said ray. "Really,I'm sorry you think that." said the person on her. "Will you two hurry up with your little love fest?" asked another voice."Oh, shutup!"yelled Ray as she successfully pushed the person on her to the ground. She then proceeded to jump on the person. "Yep,definately a loser!" said Ray as she stood up fast and ran away yelling "Your both Losers!". The mysterious voice and the owner of the silver hair and golden eyes took off after her.They both pounced on her knocking her to the ground. "AhHa, who is the loser now?" asked the mysterious voice from before. "Kuronue, you and Youko are both still losers." said Ray from the ground. "Thats mean", said Youko,"and you never answered my question." "What...hahaha...was...that..hahahaha..again?" asked Ray in between laughs because they were tickling her. "Why don't you want to have anything to do with love?" asked Youko as he continued tickling her."Stop..haha...and I'll...haha..tell you!" yelled Ray. So they stopped and waited for Ray to answer. "Because everyone I know who has ever been in love ,has gotten hurt. Just look at my parents."Ray said. The guys both looked at each other the back at Ray. "OK" said both at the same time. "That's all I had to say to get you to stop?" asked Ray,shocked. "Yep" said both with smiles on their faces. "You just decided to stall and give chase, which makes it more difficult for you and alot funner(is that a word?) for us." explained Youko as he laid on the ground. "What do you mean by difficult for me? Your a silver kitsune too." said Ray,"and Kuronue is a bat youkai, so i'm not sure about any difficulties for him." All three of them were laying on the ground now." I have no difficulties." said Kuronue."Yeah right" said Youko sarcastically. " I like this side of you two idiots. i'm the only one who gets to see it.Knowing you guys since we were born really pays off." said Ray. "Really and how is that?" asked Kuronue." I know what you guys are like, besides thiefs who go off and steal and kill (I ryhmed!) I know what you guys like as in gifts." explained Ray. "Yeah same goes here." said Kuronue. "Yeah,I guess I agree, but your the same way Ray.Don't tell me your denying being a thief! And you kill too!" pointed out Youko. "I would never deny being a thief or killing. Especially since I'm the best bandit thief there is." said Ray. "Oh so now your the best, I couldv'e sworn that I was." said Youko. "Nope your both wrong. I'm the better thief." said kuronue. "Oh please! You both know I yawn am better." said a sleepy Ray."Righhtt." said both guys sarcastically.Yawn "Ray's tired!" taunted Kuronue. "No, I'm not!" yelled Ray as she put her head on Youko's shoulder and closed her eyes."Uh huh, if your not tireed then I'm not a bat youkai." said Kuronue."Reallyyawn,then what are you?" asked Ray as she drifted off to sleep. Youko put a protective arm over her waist and pulled her closer. Ray reached out in her sleep and grabbed one of Kuronue's arms and pulled him closer to her too. "So is she coming with us on our raid tonight?" asked Kuronue."Yes, you idiot." Ray said while in her sleep. " I guess so." said Youko.With that all three went into a light slumber. While sleeping all thought different things. Ray thought 'Mmm...Nice and warm.', Youko thought'I hope she changes her mind about love.', and Kuronue thought'She wants nothing to do with love,but Youko loves her. I still think they are twins, except now they have one difference....Love.'  
  
Well hope you liked this chapter! There will be more and I will have OOC's in here. The others will appear sooner or later. Some sooner than you think. Please read and review. I atleast want one review people. Later, inuyuyu15 


	2. Meeting

Love? Disclaimer: Me no own any of them....so please don't sue.  
  
'thinking' "talking" action #ray telepethy# $hiei telepethy$ Kuronue telepethy youko telpethy  
  
Later that night Ray was getting ready to sneak out of her palace. She was wearing almost the same thing on what Youko's outfit looks like except hers had a white top and black bottoms with silver vines and rose patterns on it. She jumped out of her window and into a couple of trees away from the palace where she new her two best friends would be waiting. They were waiting on the tree just like always."Hey guys, how long have you been waiting?" asked Ray."Forever." said Youko and he got hit in the head by Ray's fist for it afterwards."Only a couple of minutes." said Kuronue saving his friend from further punishment. Y-thank you! K- Welcome R-#Idiots,I can here you# K-Ahhhhhhhh, DON'T DO THAT! Y-you were listening in on our conversation R-#who me?# "Hey guys, lets get going!" said Ray as she took off."Lets go" said Youko."Ok" said Kuronue. They caught up with her at a tree where she was waiting for them." You know it really is funny." said Ray all of a sudden making both guys jump. "What is?" asked Kuronue. "That here I am Princess of the Eastern lands and Youko Prince of the Southern Lands and you , Kuronue, Prince of the Northern Lands. And we kill and thieve." said Ray."Why did you point that out?" asked Youko.'this comes to her mind now why?' thought Youko. "You know we could have anything we want and instead we kill thieve." said Kuronue."Oh yeah, the reason we do it is because.....oh yeah.....It's FUN!" said Ray." It puts a thrill in our lives." said Youko."Yes,now where are we going tonight?" asked Kuronue to Ray."Ph yeah,ummmm....There's a thing further up. Its guarded, but I think we could get a distraction." said Ray while looking at Kuronue. "I don't want to be the distraction!" said Kuronue as he folded his arms over his chest."Well sorry mister,but it is your turn, I was the distraction last time and that ugly ningen touched me." whispered Ray loudly. "Ok ,ok, just don't hit me." said Kuronuesigh. "We are waiting for Hiei" said Youko. "Ok where is he?" asked Ray. "Hn.Behind you." said Hiei. R-#Ahhhh,DON'T DO THAT!!# Hiei flinched at the loudness of her voice in his head. H-$Baka Kitsune$ Y/R-# HEY!! # "Hn." said Hiei. "Lets go" said Kuronue. So they left to go thieve. Ray and Youko went into one tent and started looking around. Ray found a gold chain with a silver fox on it and thought of Youko. She also found a katana with a black sheath and flames on the hilt and another katana with a silver sheath with a black dragon with red eyes, a black jewelry box with a silver fox on it, a silver jewelry box with a black fox on it, silver hoop earings with diamonds on the edges with a diamond teardrop in the middle of each, gold and silver anklets, red and black necklace,bracelet,anklet sets. Youko found a necklace like the one Ray found except it had a silver chain,a new katana with a golden hilt, another katana with a black sheath and a bat on it, and a tiara with a red phoenix teardrop. Hiei found some katanas to his liking along with some gold jewelry(like necklaces and watches). Kuronue was still distracting the guards, but it would probably only last for couple more minutes.The three who were in the tents got some other things that they could sell at the market and Ray found some material and kimonos for herself and some other things to sell. As ray was leaving she looked inside another tent and saw a demoness chained to the wall with magic."youko, hiei,come her now!" whispered Ray frantically. They came over to her. "Hn. What is it?" asked Hiei looking like he didn't really care, but inside he wanted to know what was wrong.(He keeps his feelings all bottled up inside like...BUBBLES!!) "There is a demoness chained to the wall by magisc and I am going to unchain her." said Ray. "You called us over here to tell us that?" asked Youko."Oh shutup Youko and keep a look out. Hiei come over here and hold her while I undo her." said Ray. All she got was a "Hn" in return. So Hiei held the demoness and Ray undid the chains. "Come on lets go." said Ray as she snuck out and grabbed Youko. "Hn" said Hiei as he too snuck out with the girl still in his arms. "Who is that?" asked Kuronue after they got far away enough. "I found her chained." was all Ray said. "Lets go back to the Eastern Lands Palace.We can go to Ray's room. Is that okay Ray?"said/asked Youko. All Ray did was nod her head, her eyes on the demoness in Hiei's arms.'Why does she look so familiar?' Ray thought to herself. They made it back to the palace and snuck up into Ray's room. The girl started to wake so they set her on Ray's bed. "Who are you?" asked the girl, "Where am I?" "Well I'm Ray, thats Youko,Hiei,and Kuronue. Your in the Eastern Lands Palace." Ray said as she pointed to eavh person. "Oh ok. I'm........"  
  
Cliffie....sorry...you probably won't get another chapter until maybe Sunday. Tell me what you think so far. Ja Ne,inuyuyu15 R&R 


	3. Who She Is

Love?  
  
Disclaimer:I now own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho, so please don't sue! "talking" 'thinking' telepathy between certain people actions  
  
Last Time: "Well, I'm Ray, that's Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue, and your at the Estern lands palace." said Ray as she pointed to each person. "Oh ok I'm........."  
  
This Time:  
  
"........Gem." Gem had on a blue t-shirt and black fighting pant, she also had black hat and blue fingerless gloves with black flames made out of rabbits skin and has rabbit fur on the side. a sword on her side made from dragon's teeth and the sheath is made of dragon's hide and dragon's scales. "What am I doing here and what are you people going to do to me?" asked Gem as she got into a fighting position. Kuronue,Youko, and Hiei also got into fighting positions. Ray looked Gem over and then said,"You know you really do look like my friend Sesshomaru. Don't you think so Youko?". She did too, except she had a shorter tail and instead of the crescent moon in the position like Sess., Gem's moon was backwards. "Yes, I agree" said Youko as he came out of his fighting position. Youko turned back into Shuuichi/Kurama. "Hey where did that Youko guy go to?" asked Gem looking around for Youko. "Oh yeah sorry. Well you see Youko is also known as Shuuichi or as I like to call him Kurama!" said Ray. "Yes, you see I share a body with the spirit of Youko Kurama and ever since a tournament that we were in he has been able to come out when he wants and controls the body. Sometimes I can hold him back, which is a good thing." "Uhh...oookay!" said Gem looking something like this Oo ! "You guys are weird....oh yeah WAIT!YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTIONS!" yelled Gem. "Hold it! Please, be a little more quiet, you see I don't need my mom to come in and think something is going on, I mean come on there are three guys here and if she only saw your back she would think you were Sess. and I don't want her thinking things she shouldn't. She is already asking were her grandchildren are and every guy she meets she asks if they are gonna be 'my little girls mate!' and I can't take it anymore, so please LOWER YOUR VOICE!" yelled/said Ray as she kinda cried and was on her knees. They all kinda looked at her Oo; . "Ummmm....OK just calm down!" said Gem. "Oh sowwy!" said Ray back in cheerful mode. "Man I hate your mood swings."said Kuronue. "Hn. Onna you are here becasue we rescued you clearing of throat okay Ray wanted us to rescue you thank you and we brought you here." said Hiei. "We weren't going to do anything. We promise" said Kuronue. " I guess so. The reason I look like Sess. is because he is my long lost brother, we were seperated when we were fighting, I was taken in by Kitsunes, they found me after the fight." explained Gem. "Oh ok. That explains alot. That means you are Princess of the Western Lands, like Inuyasha is Prince of the Western Land, whether Sess. likes it or not." said Ray. " Yes, I think he should respect hanyou's, I do." said Gem. "I know. We try to get him to atleast try and respect them, but he won't." said Kuronue. "Ok well, I think you guys should go." said Ray to the three guys. "You can stay here Gem, it'll be like a sleepover!" said Ray all of a sudden really hyper. "Hey where did you get that candy?" asked Kurama. "What candy?" asked Ray innocently. "Oooh candy, where?" asked Gem. "Here you go!" said Ray as she tossed the candy bag to Gem. "I thought you said there was no candy?" said Kurama. "I did not!" Ray said. "Whatever. Let's go before they get too sugar high." said Kuronue as he jumped out the window. Hiei jumped after him. "Good night girls. Have Fun!" said Kurama as he juped out the window. "WE WILL!!" yelled both girls already getting sugar high." Sooooooooo......you do know that Sess. is coming over here tomorrow right?" asked Ray. "Really? Wow! I get to see my brother again. YAY!!" said Gem. "You know I'm not usually this trustfull." said Gem. "I figured that, after all you can't always trust people that easily." said Ray with a sad look in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Gem as she sat next to Ray. "It's nothing I was just remembering something." said Ray. "So what do you want to do now?" asked Ray in cheerful mode again. "Ummmmm...How about we play games for the night?" asked Gem "ok" said Ray. "Can I ask you something?" asked Ray. "You just did, but ok". said Gem. "Haha very funny, but anyways what do you think about love?" asked Ray. "Well it's ok. Not something that I would know about, but I guess when your in love you'll know right?" asked Gem. "I guess, I don't don't want to have anything to do with it because..insert story of her mom and dad here...so you know?" said Ray. "I see where you're coming from.That's cool." said Gem. "Well let's go to sleep." said Ray. "Tomorrow I'll se if Sess. wants to go with me to Ningenkai, do you want to go? It will be me,Kurama,Hiei,Kuronue,and we will meet up with some friens in Ningenkai." asked/said Ray. "Sure. We can go to Hot Topic and other places.""Okay.Sounds good." said Ray. They both started falling asleep until there was loud knocking on her door. She got up to get it and when she did it was.........?  
  
Oooh another cliffie..I'll write another chapter tomorrow hopefully. Hope you like. Bye inuyuyu15 inuyuyu16 Ja Ne 


	4. Reuniting

Love?  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue! "talking" 'thinking' action talking telepathically  
  
Last Time:They both started falling asleep until there was a loud knocking on her door.She got up to get and when she did it was...........?  
  
This Time: "Shippo, what are you doing awake baby?" Ray asked. "But momma I wanted to sleep with you tonight and where is Kurama and who is that?" asked Shippo clinging to his momma. "Ok tonight you can sleep in here and Kurama already left you little sneak.And that is Gem." "Hi!" said Shippo."Hi" said Gem."Ok well lets go ahead and go back to sleep.G'night you two." said Ray."Night" said Shippo and Gem at the same time.And so they went to sleep. The sunlight shown through Ray's window the next morning. Gem woke up first and looked around the room. She didn't get to look around that much the night before. The room was huge,it had a big screen tv,with a vcr,dvd,game systems, the works.The room was painted baby blue with silver rose patterns and black vines, there were dressers that were red,black,and silver. There were expensive things over in a corner of Ray's room laying on a bag. Gem decided to wake Ray up, so she shook her. BIG MISTAKE! Ray reached over and punched Gem in the stomach as she shot up from bed. "OWWW!Ray what was that for?!" yelled Gem. "Huh? What are you doing down ther Gem?" asked Ray as she got out of bed. "You is what happened to me and the reason i am on the floor!" said Gem as she stood up and followed Ray to the bathroom. The bathroom was huge too.It had a hotsprings in it and over to the side was a stand up shower. "Well I guess we should get ready for the day. Right Ray?" asked/said Gem. When she didn't get an answer she looked over at Ray and saw Ray leaning against the sink with a toothbrush in her mouth half-way asleep. "HEY RAY!!" yelled Gem effectively waking Ray up. "What? What is it?" asked Ray as she looked around frantically trying to see if there was something wrong. "Hahahahaha!!" laughed Gem."Oh that was funny!" said Gem as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well I'm glad you thought it was funny. You scared the crap out of me,Gem"said Ray while trying to calm down her beating heart. "Ok,I'm sorry." said gem. "Whatever, I'm not a morning person at all, so I'm sorry." said Ray. "Don't be." said Gem as they both began brushing their teeth after Ray had given Gem a toothbrush. Shippo had woken up to all the screaming, so he was now wide awake."Hi momma how are you today?Hello Gem, Good Morning!" said Shippo in his cute little way (sorry had to put it!). "Hello baby,I'm just fine, except for the heart attack that Gem almost gave me." said Ray after she finished brushing her teeth."Good morning to you too Shippo! How are you?I only was trying to wake you up."said Gem. "Yeah yeah whatever!" said Ray as she brushed her hair out."I'm fine too. Why do you look like Sesshomaru?" asked Shippo while looking at Gem as she brushed her hair."I'm Sess. sister."said Gem. "Really? That's cool!"said Shippo."Yuppers" said Gem. "So Shippo, are you coming with us to Ningenkai today?" asked Ray. "Sure momma!Is Kurama going to be there?" asked Shippo hopefully. "Yes, Shippo, Kurama will be there. I can't go anywhere without him and Kuronue.You know they don't like me going off on my own." said Ray. "Yeah I know!" said Shippo as he finished brushing his teeth and just let his momma brush his hair out. "How come you can't go anywhere without them?" asked Gem. "Oh because they are very protective. I've known this since forever! We stick together like peanut butter! Mmmm...Peanut Butter! Ok now I am hungry. I think I will get breakfast in Ningenkai though." said Ray. "Oh ok. Yeah I will too. Can we stop by Genkai's temple, I left my motercycle there." asked Gem. "Sure.You knew Genkai? She was like a grandma to me, she taught me lots of things I was one of her students. I think I was the second,my friend, You'll meet him soon, was her last student." said Ray as she looked down at the ground thinking back to when Genkai was alive. "Yeah, I was her first student. I wish she was still here." said Gem aslo finding the floor interesting. "Yeah" was all Ray said. So Shippo decided to bring something else up. "Hey you have a motercycle, so does my momma. Maybe you should both get your motercycles and ride them today." said Shippo. "Yeah, we could do that."said Ray."Okay. Hey didn't you say Sess. was going to be here today?" asked Gem as she put on her blue t-shirt and black pants, attached her sword to her waist and pulled her gloves on, she also put on a pair of black sneakers. "Yeah he should be here in 3...2...1knock knock. See he's here now." said Ray as she put on a black t-shirt that says "la..la..la..I can't here you...la...la...la" and a pair of black baggy pants that make a swoosh noise when you walk in them and a pair of black combat bootsand her fingerless gloves that were black with red and white writing on it that said light on the left and dark and the right. Shippo was dressed in a little blue t-shirt with a skateboarder on the front doing a 180 and some blue jeans shorts and a pair of blue sneakers with his hair in a ponytail. Ray and Gem both had there hair down but had ponytails on there wrists just in case they needed them.They all were ready, so they ran down stairs where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were. "Hey Fluffy! Hey Inu!" said Ray as she ran towards Sess. to give him a hug, which he returned, she then turned towards Inu and gave him a hug also. "Okay, guess what Sess. I think there is someone wanting to see you again." said Ray as she looked towards the door. "Who?" asked Sess. "Me" said Gem as she walked up towards him. "Gem? Did those Kitsunes hurt you? Are you okay? Where have you been?" asked Sess. as he looked her over to make sure she was okay. "I'm fine Sess. and the Kitsunes didn't kidnap me they took me to help me because I was hurt. Then some other people came and knocked me out and locked me up with some magical chains and now I am here.Other than that I'm fine." reassured Gem. "How did you get here?" asked Sess. "Ooh, ooh, I know" said Ray as she bounced up and down like an idiot waving her hand around like she was in class and she knew the right answer. "Okay tell me!" said Sess. "Ok. I found her and with the help of some friends we freed her. You see I was looking around and I saw her chained my magic, so I undid her from the walls and carried her back here." said Ray 'accidently' leaving out the parts that they had been stealing at the time. "Ok, well what are you two doing today?" asked Sess. "We are going to Ningenkai. Wanna go Fluffy?" said Ray. "Sure and stop calling me Fluffy!" said Sess. "What about me?" asked Inu. "You can go. Just don't forget we have to use the concealment spell so they don't know we are Demons." said Ray as she did her concealment and then Shippo's. They all did there concealment spells. Knock Knock "Come in" yelled Ray. "We are here!" yelled Kuronue as he gave Ray a hug. "I can see that!"said Ray."Kuronue......Can't......Breath" said the now blue in the face Ray. "Oops sorry!" said Kuronue as he let go. Him, Kurama,and Hiei were all ready to go. "Ok then lets go. Mom we'll be gone for a week or more. Don't worry about us." said Ray as she started towards the door.Right before she got there her mother came out. "Oooohh I see. You are going to pick one of these nice young men to be your mate. Make sure that when you come home I get news of Grandchildren" said her mom,Aya, as she walked out of the room leaving all the boys red in the face, Gem laughing on the floor with Shippo and Ray,the bright red tomato, to themseleves. "MOOOOM" yelled Ray "I don't know any Mooooms dear" Aya yelled back. "MOM!!!!" yelled Ray as she walked out the door. "YOUR IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Ray from outside. "Nothing is impossible dear" said Aya from the balcony above. "NEVERMIND" Ray said as she jumped on Kurama's back and they all walked off. "There goes my baby." said Aya while watching Ray on Kurama's back.'She loves him, she just doesn't know it. But he loves her and he does know it. He's being patient for my baby, while she tries to go through her feelings.' Aya thought. "My gosh I swear she is going to kill me." Ray said from Kurama's back. "You just sit there and think that." said Kurama as they opened up a portal to Ningenkai. "Whatever, just go." Ray said as she kicked Kurama in the butt. "Oww you meanie" Kurama said as he went in."Oh be quiet!" Ray said as they finally went through all the way.  
  
Well that's all for this chapter. The next chapter they will be in Ningenkai and meet up with Ray's friends. Read and Review please! inuyuyu15 ) inuyuyu16 ) 


	5. Ningenkai

Love?  
  
Disclaimer: me no own, you no sue! 'thinking' "talking" action telepathy with others  
  
Everything was quiet as the others stepped through, they were waiting for Kurama and Ray to come through. Well everything was quiet until Ray and Kurama stepped through at least. "That really wasn't nice you know" Kurama said. "Well,you know what you do when life gets you down,no i don't want to know,said Kurama in the background just keep swimming,just keep swimming,just keep swimmming,swimming,swimming.What do we do we swim,we swim!" said Ray. "You watch to much Finding Nemo! And that doesn't help what you did!" said Kurama. "Would you rather me bring my foot that is in front of you forward and then pull back and let it hit something very important to you?" asked Ray with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Owww, that hurts just thinking about it" said the all the guys. "No, I don't think I would like it if you did that! It still wasn't nice though" said Kurama. "I know!" said Ray with a big ear-to-ear grin. Everyone took a step away from Ray except Kurama, beacause Ray was still on his back. (Poor Kurama!) "You look like a Cheshire cat!" said Gem as she looked at Ray Ray all of a sudden got a mysterious gleam in her eyes. "Uh oh!" said everyone,but Gem who didn't know what was going on. You see when Gem said Cheshire cat, Ray started thinking about the movie Alice in Wonderland and well that leads to............ "Ahhhhhh" yelled Ray. "What is it?!" asked everybody else. "I'm late,I'm late, for a very important date!" Ray yelled from Kurama's back,which she was still on. Everybody sweatdropped!Oo; "Have a very unhappy birthday, to you, to me!" Ray sang as they started towards Ray's house. "Ok, no more Disney movies for you, Ray" said Kuronue. "Why not? I love watching them!" Ray said in her own little sugarfilled head! "That's the problem!" they all said. Ray saw Yusuke and Kuwabara walking towards the group and she jumped off of Kurama's back and hid behind Sess.'s hair. "Ookay, that's not hiding you very well. First off, you stand out with your white hair and all black outfit.Second, the first one goes to what you are doing now, because the only thing that his hair is hiding, is your hair." Inuyasha said. But they got no response, so they kept walking. They saw Yusuke and Kuwabara walking towards them, so they started to walk towards them also. As Yusuke and Kuwabara got closer they said hi to everybody until.............. "SNEAK ATTACK" yelled Ray as she jumped out from behind Sess. straight in front of Kuwabaka, who screamed like a little girl. Everyone burst out laughing. When they finally calmed down enough they started towards Ray's house again. "Hey Gem, these are our friends, Yusuke and Kuwabara, mostly known as Kuwabaka!"said Ray. "Yo, Why do you look like Lord Sesshomaru? You his sister?"asked Yusuke, Kuwabara got down on his knees and took Gem's hands in his own and said,"Your pretty, will you go out with me?". Gem pretended to think for a minute then answered, "NO!punchKuwabara flew backwards into a tree, and to answer your question, yes i am his sister." "I figured that much. I bet you aren't as strong as him though. I bet you aren't even as strong as me!" Yusuke said, while the others just took a step back. "What did you say?! OOohhhh!punchkickpunch, Don't ever underestimate me!" yealled Gem, fully pissed off at Yusuke. "Yusuke Urameshi, What did you do this time?!" yelled a girl coming down the street with two other girls. "Baby brother, what did YOU do this time?" yelled one of the other girls, who was also the tallest of the four. The other two who were with walked over to the two boys who were convenientlycoughthrowncough next to each other. "YUKINA, MY LOVE, YOU HAVE COME FOR ME!!!! yelled the idiot. Oblivious to the death glre he was receiving from Hiei. "And these people are?" asked Gem looking at Ray. "Oh them? That's Keiko hi, ShizuruHello, Botan Hi!!, and Yukina Hello!, they are also our friends." said Ray. "Nice meeting you." said Gem as she glared at the now up Yusuke. "Don't get on her badside." said Yusuke moving away from a now smiling Gem. "Well lets go to my house already!" sai a now annoyed Ray, who was tired of being interuppted while on her way home on Kurama's back!! So they were off again to Ray's house and this reminded Ray of a song................. "Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road, follow,follow,follow,follow, folllow the yellow brick road." Ray sang as once again they went towards her house. That is until they got stopped again. This time it was two girls who looked alike and anothe girl and boy. They walked up to the group and they all said hi that is until the boy decided to grope Gem and Ray. The boy went flying into another unfortunate tree.(Poor trees!) "When will he ever learn?" asked the girl who was walking next to the boy before he got thrown into the tree. "Hi Sango, hey Kikyo and Kagome. Hey Miroku you perv." said Ray to all the girls and the now concious Miroku. "Wow Ray you hit him from Kurama's back and he still flew far." said Kagome. "I had Gem's help with that" said Ray as she made Kurama start moving again. "Keep that perv. away from me along with the idiot and Yusuke." Gem said as soon as she caught up with Ray and Kurama. "There not actually that bad once you get to know them" said Kurama. "Well, maybe I will change my mind later, but right now I'm sticking to keeping them away. Even if I do like beating the crap out of them and making fun of the idiot." said Gem. "Yeah, but I think you earned Yusuke's respect and Miroku is always like that, you get used to it. And Kuwabara is just plain fun to tease." said Ray as she started to laugh. Gem and Kurama started laughing with her. The others that were walking behind them just looked at them questioning their friends sanity.Which for Ray was...well.....none. They finally got to their destination with more people then they left off with. But hey thats ok because they were coming to see their friends anyways. Well Ray got off of Kurama's back and jumped on her motercycle whitch was black with silver flames and a matching helmet. She looked over at Gem and motioned for her to get on. Gem got on and Ray told the others to open a portal to Genkai's shrine. They did what she asked and she took off.(just so you know shippo was on inuyasha's shoulder). When they arrived everyone was waiting for them on top of the steps. So they stopped and got off. They made it to the top in no time and got her motercycle. "So where do you guys want to go today?" asked Ray as she went back down the steps to her motercycle, this time Kurama got on behind her. "Doesn't matter to me" said the rest of the group. "Ok to the mall we go" said Ray as she took off with Gem on her motercycle right behind her and Sess, on the back of Gem's. The others opened a portal to the mall.  
  
I will put another chapter up later on tonight or today whatever it is...........Bye and thank you WarriorKitsuneLyoko5 from for help with some things and stuff in my story and thank you to my reviewer CrimsonBetrayel and icekaia for well reviewing. I feel loved yet unloved. Well thank you! Bye! ) ) 


	6. Feelings

Love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....including things i used in the last chapter.....so please don't sue.... 'thinking' "talking" action telepathy  
  
They made it to the mall in record time...mostly because Ray decided to speed and well Gem didn't protest.So here they were getting off of their motercycles with two very pissed off guys behind them. "Just what the hell did you think you were doing Gem?" asked a very mad Sess. "Oh lighten up little brother...besides it was Ray's idea." said Gem as she and Ray looked at the guys in amusement. "You didn't stop her either." said Sess while glaring at both girls. "Yea, and what were you thinking Ray, you almost gave that old lady a heart attack" said a very angry Kurama who was also glaring at the two girls who were trying their best to look innocent. "She shouldn't have been in the middle of the road....and it was those squirrals's fault anyways...they were in the road on my side..." said Ray who was at the moment trying not to laugh at the guys along with Gem. "SHE WAS ON THE CROSS WALK!!" yelled both guys. That did it for the girls, they burst out laughing after the guys finished their sentence.That was how the rest of the group found them..two very mad guys and two girls on the ground laughing with their backs together holding the other for support. It was a very funny site to see. "I think my mommy went crazy" said Shippo who was looking at his mother getting up while laughing."Oh Shippo, we are way too late for that..she was already crazy to begin with...but now she finally snapped all the way and she took Gem with her." said Kuronue who was starting to laugh at Ray and Gem. This act didn't go un-noticed by either girl. They both stopped laughing and went up to Kuronue and they pushed him to the ground which for Kurama's misfortune was towards him...so down went Kuronue and Kurama...which made both girls start cracking up again." Ummm...are we still going shopping?" asked Kagome. "oh yeah" said Ray as her and Gem stopped laughing,grabbed the guys, and headed into the mall. Everyone sweat-dropped at Ray's comment....she was soooo forgetfull sometimes. So they went into the store Hot Topic and bought loads of clothes and other things. They went into all the stores and didn't walk out without buying atleast one thing. It was about lunch time so they decided to stop for something to eat before they went back to Ray's house.They threw all there bags into Miroku's van that he had went and got while they were in one of the stores. They got to the food court and everyone split up and got whatever food they wanted. When they finished their food they headed to Ray's place but made a couple of detours along the way at the others houses. The only people who had to put their bags in Ray's house were Inu,Sess,Kuronue,Kurama,Gem,Shippo,Hiei,and Ray. They got into Ray's place after 10 minutes of Ray trying to remember where she put her keys...which were in her pocket. They all sat in the living room except for Kurama and Ray, they went into the kitchen. "You can take off your concealment spells you guys" yelled Ray from the kitchen. "OK" was her reply. Ray let her concealment down and Kurama stayed well Kurama...he didn't feel like letting Youko out at the moment he had all day yesterday. "So Ray..what are we going to make?"asked Kurama looking over at Ray. "Well, I say we have popcorn, sodas, chips, candy, and ice-cream." said Ray sh she made eye contact with Kurama. Kurama looked into Ray's eyes and she did the same to him. Neither noticed that they were getting closer until their lips touched. Ray pulled away with a blush on her face and Kurama had a pink tint on his face, but he still looked at Ray. " I'm sorry Ray, but I have been wanting to do that for awhile now.....I understand if you don't talk to me now."said Kurama as he looked at the ground sadly. "Why wouldn't I talk to you?.....I didn't stop you to begin with , I leaned in instead...How long have you felt this way though?.....I thought we were just best friends." said Ray as she sat up on the counter. Kurama sat up next to her as they both looked out the window. "I don't know, but I have felt this way for a long time.Because you think of us as best friends, I didn't say anything.....I figured you wouldn't talk to me because I kissed you, but your right you didn't stop me and you did lean in Ray blushes,.....but you know I can't stop my feelings for you....and I know that you don't want to have anything to do with love...but I do love you Ray...and I know that you might not be able to return the feelings,but I do want to be more than best friends with you." Kurama said as he looked at the now crying Ray. "You know I probably won't return the feelings, yet you still tell me you love me and want to be more than what we are?..So you are telling me you want me to be your girlfriend?nods....Ok then I will see how this goes Kurama, as more than just best friends.....I will be your girlfriend." Ray said as she hugged a smiling Kurama who hugged right back. "Soooo......when are we letting the others know?...you know Kuronue will want to be the first to know something like this."Ray said as she leaned her head against Kurama's chest. "I don't know...we could tell them when we go out there to them. But right now lets get this food ready, before they start getting angry." said Kurama as he placed a kiss on Ray's forehead.As if on cue everyone in the living room yelled "WHERE IS THE FOOD YOU TWO?!?" and so Ray yelled back "IT WILL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!!" and everyone got quiet after that afraid to get Ray mad....she's scary when she's mad. "Ok now lets get this food ready..you do the popcorn..remember what happened last time with me and the popcorn....and I will do the candy,ice-cream, and the chips and you can also get the sodas.How does that sound?" Ray asked Kurama. "Sounds good....and yes I remember the popcorn incident....and so does Kuwabara's kitchen...there are still burn marks on the kitchen from where the popcorn and the microwave exploded......and I am definately doing the sodas...last time you dropped them all and then handed them to each of us and we opened them and it went to think of it that was at Kuwabara's house too..what do you have against Kuwabara's house Ray?" asked Kurama as he tries not to laugh at the embarrassed face that Ray made. "Hey it's not my fault....I swear his house doesn't like me.....something always happens to me when I am there." R said as she finished scooping the ice-cream up and started working on the candy. "Yes, well we will find out soon because we are going to Kuwabara's house tomorrow. confused Ray We are going over there because its his birthday and you volunteered to help set it up....remember?" said Kurama looking at Ray to see if she even heard him and he got the crap scared out of him when she all of a sudden started laughing. "Oh yeahhits forehead with handI totally forgot....what would I do without you Kurama?" asked Ray as she put the last of the candy in the bowl and opened the bags of chips. Kurama who finished pouring the last of the popcorn into the bowl mumbled" You would probably get yourself hurt"..."what was that?" asked Ray as she glared at Kurama, who was getting the sodas from the fridge."I said you would probably think your name was...Murt" said Kurama as he looked into the fridge so she couldn't see couldn't see his face. If she saw his face she would know that he lied. "Oh ok." said Ray as she took the food out. Kurama let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in.......he picked up the remaining of the sodas and took it all to the the living room along with the popcorn. "Ok...here is the food and drinks....so.BE HAPPY!!" said Ray as she sat down on the rocking recliner,but before she could Kurama sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Ray blushed and everyone looked at them waiting for an answer to their behavior. "Well, you see.....uhhhh......we uhhh....." was all Ray said before she was interupted by Kurama who said" I asked her to be my girlfriend and she agrred." Everyone looked at thm shocked, especially Kuronue who had known them both since forever and had always been their best friend. Kuronue that Kurama had feelings for Ray, he just never thought that he would tell her because of Ray always saying that they were best friends. "Well then you finally said something Kurama? I am suprised...you have been keeping it a secret for awhile." said Kuronue who was smiling at the couple. "You knew about him having felings for me Kuronuenods, anyboday else nods all around, Gem you knew, but how." asked Ray. "It was actually obvious Ray." said Gem. "That's it, I see nothin.....all these years with him and I couldn't even tell that he liked me." said Ray while shaking her head. Everyone started laughing including a new voice. "Well that's one of my dimwits for you." said the other voice. Ray jumped up. "GENKAI?!?" "Yes , you don't need to yell, I can hear you fine." said Genkai. "OH MY GOSH" yelled Ray as she ran towards Genkai and gave her a hug, not long after Gem joined her. "But I thought you were dead?" asked Gem and ray at the same time. "Why didn't you tell me she was alive Yusuke?!?" asked a now mad Ray. Yusuke backed away from her,"I thought that you knew". "Well I didn't.starts to cry I am so glad you are alive Genkai. I should ahve known you were to stubborn to stay dead." said Ray. "Yeah, I guess I should have known that too.I'm glad your back Genkai" said Gem as both she and Ray hugged Genkai."All three dimwits are here. And I thought I anly needed to train two of them." said Genkai after they finished hugging her. "You don't need to train me Genkai, I finished my training on my own" said Gem who was very proud of herself that she finished by herself. "Why do I need to be trained again Genkai. Ithought I was through with trianing." asked Ray as she sat back down on Kurama's lap. "Well you and Yusuke both could be stronger...so I am going to train you some more."said Genkai as she took the seat next to Yusuke. "Oh ok" Ray said as she started eating some of the food which caused a chain reaction and everyone started eating. They all spent the night and the next morning Ray headed to Kuwabara's house while Yusuke kept him busy. So here she was with Shizuru and Gem. Well techinically she dragged Gem with her...but that's not the point. "i know something you don't know" Ray said as she looked at the two girls who were getting the food ready. "Really and what is that?" asked Gem as she looked over at Ray, who was trying to hang up a banner. "You like my best friend Kuronue...don't deny it...I saw you looking at him when he was talking to Kurama." said Ray and Kurama chose that moment to walk in. "Who was talking to me?" asked Kurama, which scared Ray because she didn't see him come in. "AHHHHHHHHH" yelled Ray as she lost her footing on the ladder she was on and started to fall. Kurama saw her starting to fall and grabbed her before she could hit the ground. "Thank you Kurama.........I am telling you this house doesn't like me...earlier I got my shirt caught in the door,the window wouldn't close,but it closed for Gem, and ugh....like I said the house hates me." said Ray as she sat on the ground."Your right it does hate you." said Kurama as he finished hanging the banner Ray was trying to hang before he got there. "Now who was it that was talking to me?" asked Kurama as he helped Ray off the ground. "Kuronue" Ray said as she smiled and looked at Gem. "What about him?" asked Kurama. "Nothing" said Ray and gem a the same time.Ray looked over at Gem and smiled like a mad man."Nothing but the fact that Gem likes Kuronue." said Shizuru who was also smiling. "You do?" asked Kurama as he looked over at Gem. "Yeah, I do." said Gem. "I think you should tell him" said Ray as she ate a chip. "Don't talk with your mouth full." said Gem as she glared at Ray. "I think you should too. He likes to know things and if you don't tell him, he'll end up finding out another way." said Kurama as he sat on a stool. "Yeha, well maybe I will tell him later. " said Gem as she too sat down along with Ray and Shizuru. Now all they had to do was wait for Yusuke toget there with the others and Kuwabara.  
  
That's the end of that chapter. I was going to have it up last night, but I had to get off. Sorry you had too wait soo long. I couldn't think of anything, and then when I did I got busy...sooooooo...I am so sorry.I am going to try to do another chapter tonight.....if I don't get in trouble first. -- Well JaNe!!!! ) ) 


	7. Psycho Ray

Love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't anything, if i did do you think i would write this? NO!! "talking" 'thinking' telepathy  
  
Yusuke got everybody there not to long after the girls finished setting up. Kuwabara totally freaked out and started getting emotional and thanking his friends for his suprise party. Ray took pics too, it was really funny watching Kuwabara with waterfall tears thanking everyone.He still is doing it now, and Ray was getting annoyed. "Oh FOR THE LOVE BOB KUWABARA, JUST SAY THANK YOU EVERYONE AND GET IT OVER WITH!!" said a very annoyed Ray. Everyone looked at her like this OO;. "Thank you everybody" said Kuwabara really fast so he wouldn't get Ray mad."Ok that your welcome" said a now happy Ray.Once again she was looked at like this Oo;. "Do I get presents?" asked Kuwabara not noticing the table with presents on it. "No, Kuwabara, we thought this was enough. You don't need any presents.Those over there are ours...there for our hard work for getting this done while you were gone." said Ray, sarcastic."Oh well that's not fair." said Kuwabara. "IT WAS A JOKE...THOSE PRESENTS ARE YOURS,IDIOT!!" yelled Ray. "OO.....yes mommy." said Kuwabara. "What's wrong with her?!" whispered Kuwabara very loudly to Yusuke, and Ray heard."NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME....WELL BESIDES BEING AN INSANE,CRAZY TEEN......NOTHIN ELSE IS WRONG!" yelled Ray. "Somethings definately wrong." said Kuwabara not knowing when to shut up."YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONGnodnodOK THEN...IT'S THAT OF THE MONTH00..everybodyAND YOUR HOUSE HATES ME...WHICH JUST MAKES ME MORE MADDER...AND THATS NOT EVEN MAKING SENSE FOR WHAT I JUST SAID!!" said a very mad Ray. "Oookkayyy....I'm never going to ask you again." said Kuwabara walking over to the table with the cake just to get away from Ray. "OK good!" said a cheerful Ray. "Keep away from the cake." said Gem. "Definately" said kuronue. Gem had a pink tint to her cheeks because she didn't know that Kuronue was who was next to her, she thought it was Kurama. "What's wrong, Gem?" asked Kuronue. "Nothing, nothing at all" said Gem really fast. Ray saw them talking and an evil smile came to her face. "MUahahahahahaha" yelled Ray gaining everyones attention. When they saw her face they backed slowly away from her. "WHAT?!?" yelled Ray. "Nothing" said everyone else."Good then, leave me to my scheming!" said Ray as she walked into a dark corner of the house. "Why does she go into the dark corner?" asked Gem to Kuronue. "She thinks she is more evil in dark corners.Plus she likes dark corners." said Kuronue."She has a fascination with it" said Kurama as he walked over to them.Everyone else stayed as far away from Ray as possible as they partied. Hiei walked over to them and said,"She also has an obsession with weird things." "Please forgive her......she was dropped on her head when she was younger by Sess." said Kurama shaking his head. "I did not drop her...she fell" said Sess trying to defend himself even though he looked embarrassed. "You did too....you were a child trying to hold her and you dropped her..by accident of course."said Kuronue. "You dropped her, little brother?" asked gem as she looked at Sess. amused."Don't call me little Gem...your not that older." said Sess."and it was an acciedent" he added as an afterthought.They saw Ray coming out of the corner with a evil smile on her face still and they backed up away from her.  
  
(Ray POV) (I haven't done one of these yet) I started to walk out of my corner with an evil smile on my face and I saw the others who call themselves my friends back away from me. I'm not that bad..ok I am..but that's not the point right now, the point is I walked about a foot out and i tripped and landed face first on the ground." OWWW" I yelled as everyone walked towards me still keeping their distant. "Are you okay Ray" asked Kurama about a foot away from me. 'Some boyfriend he is' I thought sourly. "Oh yeah just great..I was just wanting to talk to Joe the carpet here. How are you Joe?...really..that's great...oh yeah..my friends are so nice that they won't even help me off the ground....I know they are mean...." I said as I got off the ground BY MYSELF. yes by myself....'No good friends' I thought as I walked towards Gem who was backing away from me."Oh cut it out...I'm not going to kill you" I said. "You might hurt me though" Gem said as she stopped backing away because she hit the wall. "I won't do that either" I said as I walked up to her. "Ok then what?" she asked me. "Just this...OH Kuronue....'wow Gem looks scared...never thought I would see that looked'....guess what Kuronue......Gem likes you...!" I teased. "Really?...I like her too.." said Kuronue. "I KNEW IT!!" I said as I walked away to leave them to their own things. As I walked away I heard Kuronue ask Gem out and she said Yes....YAY I am soo happy......and because I was happy I stopped in the middle of the room and did a happy dance..."Why is everyone staring at me like that?" I asked confused as to why they looked at me like this o.O;......oh well... (End of Ray's Pov) "So you will go out with me?" Kuronue asked Gem. "Yes, I would like to go out with you Kuronue." said gem as they walked over to the cake table where Kuwabara was going to cut his cake. "No I think someone else should cut it" Kuwabara said. "Ok then I will" said Ray as she took the knife and stabbed the cake. Poor cake never had a chance to run before she stabbed it again. "Oh wait light the candles....EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING" yelled Ray as she grabbed some candles and threw them on the cake and then grabbed a match and started to light the candles. She got the first one lit and then she started to light the second one....that is until the first one fell over and burnt Ray's hand and she threw the match and the second got lit and then lit up and started falling over while Ray's holding her hand going "OWOWOWOWOWOWOW" and the match on the floor she stepped on as it took fire on the rug of the house, Ray started hopping on one foot and holding her hand in the other while smiling she watched the fire get bigger and bigger on the rug. Everyone was trying to put out the fire while Ray was saying .."Ooooo.....PRETTY COLORS...I WANT TO TOUCH THEM!" So Ray went to jump towards them, but Hiei threw water on the rug where the flames were, so all Ray got was wet. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO.....NOT THE COLORS...." whined Ray as she started cring waterfall tears. "Hiei you big meanie...you killed them...you killed them all....and you got me all wet." Ray said as she got up and stomped towards Hiei. "Well you shouldn't got in the way of the water then..now should you?" said Hiei with a smirk. "NO...but still...oh whatever....butthead" said Ray as she walked over to get a peice of what was supposed to be a cake."YOUR HOUSE HATES ME......I KNOW IT....SOMETHING ALWAYS HAPPENS TO ME WHEN I COME OVER!!" yelled Ray as she threw away her piece of ...well...I guess it was cake."I hope you had a nice birthday Kuwabara...but we got to go on Sess., Kuronue, Hiei, Inuyasha,and Gem." said Kurama as he walked out of the house with a still wet Ray."Coming" the others said. But instead of going back to Ray's house in Ningenkai, they went back to Ray's castle in Makai. "Oh look my baby is back......and all wet!" said Aya as when she saw her daughter. Izayo walked out and saw them and tried not to laugh at the look Ray made when she heard her mother. "Gee ya think" said Ray as she walked up to her mom. "Ok now where are my grandbabies?" Aya asked as soon as Ray got up next to her. Izayo just rolled his eyes at his wife. "Oh I don't know mom....how about there are none...." Ray said and then she saw her mom look sad so as an afterthought she added, "...be happy though...I got a boyfriend." "Really? Who?" asked Aya. "Yes who is this person who is dating my daughter?" said another person. "DADDY?!?" yelled Ray as she ran into her father's arms and hugged him. "Yay, now I'm all wet...why are you wet though? and who is your boyfriend?" asked Kenji (her father). "yes please do tell." said both izayo and Aya. The others were trying not to laugh, but were failing miserably. Ray sent a glare to them and then turned to her parents (all three) and said,"Well it's Hiei's fault I'm wet and uh.....Kurama is my boyfriend." said Ray as she looked at her happy parents wondering what was up with them. "So he finally asked you out? Good...now for the wedding." said Aya as she walked away with Izayo and Kenji leaving a stunned Ray behind. "EVERYONE KNEW BUT ME?!?" ray yelled. "Yes!" was her answer from everyone. "--.well that's nice to know." said Ray as she started walking to the doors of her house with the others behind her, then it hit her literally.....she walked into the door by the time she registered what her mother had just said. "OW...dumb door......wait WHAT WEDDING...I DIDN'T SAY THAT...I SAID WE WERE DATING NOT ENGAGED....DO YOU PEOPE EVER LISTEN TO ME?!?" yelled Ray as soon as she got into the castle."We try not to" was what her friends behind her said and "No not really" was what her parents said. Ray stormed up to her room and as she passed kenji he told her there was a letter for her on her bed...she said thank you and went into her room. Everyone got there not to long later. Ray had just finished changing when she walked into her room and everone was sitting around playing with something...yes even Hiei...he was playing with her swords. So Ray walked over to her bed and sat down on it and picked up the letter.Kurama came and sat down next to her. "What is that?" asked Kurama. "I'm not sure" Ray said as she opened it up.They both sat back and Ray leaned against Kurama as he pulled her up to his chest and read the letter. Ray was shocked at the letter and she started crying. Kurama didn't actually get to read the letter, but he did when Ray gave it to him to read. The letter read: Dear Love,  
I really hope you get this. You see you sister has escaped me and my brother. Naku is not that happy with it either. I'll be coming after you and I know you have been looking for your sister. You were really close once, but you went the wrong way. I know she will run to you. Then we will both be coming for you and your sister,Tika. Be prepared......this is a warning....I will be coming.  
Love, Naraku and Naku P.S. You have been warned!  
  
Kurama knew then why she had been crying. Ray had been looking for her sister, Tika for sooo long. She never even knew that she was close, and now she finds out Tika got free. Kurama held her close, until there was a sound of crashing down stairs. Ray got up and ran down stairs only to see................  
  
Cliffie......So who will it be?Maybe it's an enemy...maybe Tika.....Maybe,Maybe.....Find out next )....  
  
IY15= how dare me....how could i do that to them... IY16= I want to know what happens now! IY15=.......-- we are the author you idiot.....I just called myself an idiot! IY16= hahahaha....wait a minute...thats mean.....I'm telling Ray! IY15= You idiot...Ray is us.....I need to stop calling myself an idiot.. IY16= Oh yeah....well then I'm telling on you to us....that doesn't make sense... Ray= Oh shut up me!!Read and review please!! BYE!! IY15&IY16= she's just sorta crazy.....please do what she says!! 


	8. What made that noise?

Love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for maybe a penny...i think..cry I'm not sure......oh well.... 'thinking' "talking' actions telepathy  
  
Ray's POV  
  
When I heard the crash down stairs, I ran...ok well I tripped down the stairs, but it was because I was running. Anyways.....when I FINALLY made it down the stairs and got up to see what made the crash, I started crying again. Standing there looking at me was my adopted sister Tika. I ran over to her and hugged her as I cried. I noticed she was crying to. We had been close before IT happened. I saw my mom and dad and step-dad come running down the stairs. 'How come they didn't trip...poopy heads..' I thought. Mom and Dad saw Tika and hugged her. Izayo didn't know who she was and Tika I knew didn't know him. So I introduced them. "Tika this is our step-dad, Izayo.....Izayo, this is my adopted sister and your step-daughter, Tika." I said. i could see the shocked look on Tika's face. I gave her a look saying I would explain later. (End of Ray's POV)  
  
"Ok Ray....take Tika upstairs please and get her cleaned up.." said Kenji. "Yes, Father." said Ray as she walked with Tika upstairs. "Hey Ray, who is that?" asked Tika as she pointed towards Gem. "Oh that's just Gem.....we uhhhh...found her while we were shopping.."Ray said as she looked from Sess. to Gem then to Tika. "Ok then.." said Tika, not really believing her sister, but knowing she would tell her later. They went into Ray's room and Ray and Gem took Tika into the bathrrom while the guys sat in Ray's room waiting for them to come out. Inside with the three girls......."We rescued Gem from some people while we were stealing from them.....She likes Kuronue...they are going out soon." Ray said with a sly smirk on her face. "Really? That's cool.......I'm with Ray on the love thing, but its because I don't want the person I love hurt." said Tika as she took a shower. "Well, I still have my thing about love, but I am dating someone." said Ray as she blushed. "Really? Who?" asked Tika as she started changing. The girls who were looking at the door making sure the guys didn't come in glanced at each other. "Well...I'm dating Kurama." said Ray. "Really? cool.....I think you look good together....besides he has liked you since before IT happened." said Tika. "What is IT that happened?" asked Gem. Tika and Ray looked at each other then looked back at Gem. "We'll tell you when we are back with the guys...they probably want to know what happened too." said Ray as she looked at the ground."Ok then" said Gem as she went back to watching the door. "By the way my name is Tika Irate" Tika said to Gem."Hello...so that's ya'lls last name..." said Gem. "Oh yeah...I never told it to you....oops...i forgot sorry...."said Ray. "How come you look about the same age?" asked Gem "Because we are...we are both 17." said Tika nd Ray at the same time which caused the girls to laugh. "Your shprter than her though......what kind of demon are you?" asked Gem. "Oh me...I am Fire and an unknown......we aren't really dure about the other part of me...." said Tika as she finished getting dressed. Tika had her hair down and it went to the shoulder blades, its black with red and silver streaks. Her ocean blue eyes were shining in the light from the bathroom, and she had changed into a black off the shoulder shirt,dark denim pants,and combat boots. She had on a black choker with the Gem of Fire hanging from it, black fingerless gloves and Onyx earings and bracelets. All in all she looked hot. The guys thought so too when they walked out of the bathroom. They reaceived glares from the girls for it. Ray sat down on the floor and tika sat next to her, Gem went and sat next to Kuronue. "Your probably all wondering what the hell is going on...right?" asked Ray as she leaned against the couch. "Yes" said everyone else in the room except for Tika, who already knew. "Ok well.........."  
  
Another Cliffie...but don't worry, the next chapter will explain...i got to find where i out it though.....well )  
  
IY15= I hate cliffies... IY16= It's us who are writing them you dork.... IY15= haha...you just called yourself a dork.... Ray= OH shut it you on.....you are calling yourselves names...well actually I am....I am writing this afterall......oh well...Read and review please!! 


	9. The Past

Love?  
  
Disclaimer: But i don't want to say it!!Fine, fine. I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho...I own my character and my friends own Gem and Tika....I own Aya, Izayo, and naku...my other friend named Kenji for me.  
  
..........."You guys there is something I have to tell you." said Ray as she sat around with all of her friends. "Ok Ray what is it?" asked Kuronue who was wondering about his friends weird behavior lately (i'm going to have myself distant a little bit, i will tell you why in a minute). "Well you guys, you know how I always say that I don't want to have anything to do with love right nods and you all know that I really don't like to trust people that easily either nods, well you see I've heard you guys talking about Naraku and all the bad he has done and well I never said anything, but I have had a past with him also gasp and uhhhh............Well you see I was 14 and I was walking in the park and I saw this guy who turned out to be Naraku and we started talking and I was having fun with him. I felt weird because I trusted him easily, but we had decided to see each other again and after that we met on and off for a month or two. Well one night I went to see him and when I got there he pushed me up against the fence and kissed me, what I didn't know though was that there was someone on the other side of the fence waiting with a knife. I felt a pain in my back and I looked up and saw Naraku and some other guy ,who I later found out was his brother Naku, standing there smiling down at me and Naku had a bloody knife in his hand. Then everything went black and I woke up in my room with my adopted sister. Well maybe two nights later I could feel Naraku's presence along with Naku and they were heading towards my sister's room. I got up and ran there, but when I got there Naku had her in his arms unconcious and all I could do was stand there and watch as Maraku, the man who I trusted and even loved at one point,gasp jumped out the window with Naku by his side and my sister in his arms."said a now crying Ray. "Why didn't you tell us sooner Ray?" asked Kurama as he pulled Ray into his lap. "You usually tell me and Kurama everything." said Kuronue who was by Kurama's side. "I just couldn't tell you guys. I don't know why, but I couldn't." said Ray as she snuggled into Kurama's shirt...."It's okay now." said Kurama as he hugged her closer. "What about you Tika? Care to tell us of your past?" asked Kuronue. "No, not really." said Tika. "Ok then...how about we go ahead and do something..." said Kuronue. "I'm with kuronue" said Gem. "I'm going on Inuyasha...we need to go now." said Sess."Ok fine" said Inu. So they were leaving but not before they got hugs from Gem, Ray and even Tika because they knew her when she was adopted into Ray's family. "I'll be on the balcony" said Kurama as he took Ray's hand and led her out with him. "I'm going to watch some tv." said Tika. "Me too" said Hiei. "Well we are going to get something to eat" said kuronue as he and gem left the room to go downstairs. (Outside on the balcony with Ray and Kurama) "You okay Ray?" asked Kurama as he pulled Ray closer to him. Ray laid her head on his shoulder. "Everything is fine....well except for the fact that now I am worried about Naraku and Naku coming after me and Tika......we can take care of ourselves though." Ray said. "You have your friends and me too you know." said Kurama as he lifted Ray's chin with his fingers so she was looking into his eyes. "I could never forget you guys...ya'll would do anything for me and Tika too. I've missed her sooo much. I always worried about her, but I hid it by doing something." said Ray as a tear made its way down her cheek. "I know" said Kurama as his thumb brushed away the tear. Kurama leaned down and captured Ray's lips in what was at first a chaste kiss, but then got deeper. Kurama's tongue traced Ray's bottom lip, asking for entrance...which she gladly gave him by parting her lips.His tongue was playing tongue war with hers for a while then they had to breathe. "Wow!" said Ray as she started breathing normally again. Kurama was kissing her neck as he murmered against it.."I'm glad you liked it" and smirked against her neck....he ended up giving her a hickey and they kissed once more and then went back inside to see what was happening. they walked with Kurama's arm around her shoulder and Ray's arm around his waist. (While Ray and Kurama were outside)(With Tika and Hiei) "So Hiei how have you been?" asked Tika. "I've been okay" said Hiei. " Can I ask what happened in your past?" asked Hiei. "Your the only one I am telling though....Ray already knows." said Tika. "OK" said Hiei. "Well you see my parents were mysterious figures and the only person who could get close to them was me. My mother was a Fire demon and my father's demon type was unknown, but was said to be the last of the Shadow Kitsunes but no one knows for sure. Everytime my parents were sent to fight, I was sent to stay with my father's friend, Itaki, a very strong shadow demon, who beat me. When ever my parents asked what happened Itaki would say that I got into a fight. When I was 4 my father gave me the Gem of Fire and the Shadow Gem. I was amazed by their beauty and swore never to lose them. Itaki found out about the Shadow Gem and stole it from me. When I was 6, Itaki woke me, my mother, father, and twin brother up. He knocked my mother, father and brother out and tied me to a chair. He cut my cheeks and arms and legs with glass and used a whip with sharp thorns on it on my back. I was basically tortured. My parents and brother woke up and Itaki gagged me to stop me from screaming. My mother was dragged by her midnight blue hair over in front of me. My mother whispered goodbye as her head was cut off by Itaki. My brother was next. I had tears in my eyes as I watched my brother crying and saying, "Please remember me Tika!" as his head was cut off. My tears rolled down like waterfalls at that point. My father was the last person. He said that my mother and him and my brother loved me and wanted me to leave and warned me about the powers of the shadow gem and Gem of Fire. Itaki got fed up with his rambling and just as my father was about to tell me what my other half was, Itaki cut off his head. The three people I loved the most were dead. My father who I looked up to and had trusted him to prtect me did fail. The Gem of Fire broke the ropes and just before Itaki was able to use the Shadow Gem on me, I killed him and the Shadow Gem disappeared. I sowed the heads back on my loved ones and buried them. I have frequent nightmares of that night.A year later, I was adopted into Ray's family. I ignored them as much as possible. But I did warm up to them. I still was plagued by the dreams of my family and everytime someone asks what happened to my family I get real mad and say that they had abandoned me. Only Ray knows what really happened. I blames myself for what happened.I still wants no one to know, but a dream my twin brother told me that the only way to feel better is to tell people what really happened. But the more I deny people from knowing what happened, the more frequent the dreams become and the more real they become. I only told Ray and told her the reason for being so distant and cold at first is because that part of me died that day and I is afraid of loving or liking someone or something in fear that it may be taken away from me. I believes that the Shadow Gem is out there somewhere and it is my mission to find it for me to feel truly happy." said Tika as she started crying on Hie's shoulder.The thing Tika doesn't know is that the Shadow Gem is inside of her. "It's okay Tika......everything will be ok....is that why you didn't talk to me after I told you I liked you when you were 14" asked Hiei. Tika looked up at Hiei and nodded. "I didn't want to lose you because you liked me. I missed you though Hiei....you and Ray..." said Tika as Hiei wiped away her tears. "Tika would you go out with me....I promise not to let anything happen to you...." asked Hiei as he looked into her ocean blue eyes. "Ok Hiei....but if something happens to you because of me then we are breaking up because I don't want you to get hurt...I don't want to lose you Hiei. "said Tika. "Don't worry you won't" said Hiei as he gave Tika a chaste kiss and then leaned against the couch as they both watched the tv. Kurama and Ray came in later and sat down next to them. (Now to Kuronue and Gem while everything else happened) "Ok so what do you want to eat?" asked Gem as she looked in the fridge. "I'm not sure. Hey look candy." said Kuronue as he looked in the cabinets. "Well then pull that out so we can take it upstairs." said Gem as she pulled out some sodas and ice-cream. "Ok...so lets see we have candy, sodas, ice-cream...ah ha...popcorn..instant..ok done" said Kuronue as they put the stuff into a basket that they had found. "Ok well lets go then. "said Gem as she picked up the basket which was taken away from her by kuronue. "Hey what was that for..?" asked Gem as she looked at Kuronue. "They are talking at the moment...don't bother them." said Kuronue as he put the basket in the fridge for the moment. "Ok then." said Gem. "Lets talk....how did you get seperated from sess.?" asked Kuronue. "We were fighting some demons and I got hurt..some Kitsunes took me in when they found me and helped me to heal...I was later kidnapped by those people you guys saved me from." said Gem."He's my younger brother..but not by that much....he thought that the Kitsunes had kidnapped me...I already explained to him that they didn't though." said Gem as she looked over at Kuronue who was staring at her. "What is there something on my face?" asked Gem. "No..I was just looking at you...your beautiful you know that?" said Kuronue. Gem blushed and said "Thank you Kuronue...you are handsome yourself.""Thank you too Gem." said Kuronue right before he kissed her. It was a quick kiss, but it was enough to have Gem dazed. "So shall we go...I think they are done." said Kuronue. "Ok" said Gem as she reached in and grabbed the basket then closed the fridge. The basket was once again taken away from her by Kuronue. He gave her one more quick kiss then took her hand in one hand and the basket in the other and went upstairs to see the others who were sitting on the couch watching tv. They walked over and sat next to them and out the food and stuff on the table. Everyone grabbed something. It was all sugar...they would be hyper,...it was going to be a looooong night.  
  
OK..there you go...3 chaps today you guys...I hope you are happy. The next chap will be up hopefully tomorrow. I have to get off the computer now...It's starting to storm....Bye!! )  
  
IY15 and IY16= HI!! Ray=BYE...not tonight you guys...you can argue tomorrow.....READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	10. Author's Note

Love?  
  
Hey just letting everyone know that the lands that their parents rule over are in Makai and this is after The Dark Tournament! Thank you for helping me out WarriorKitsuneLyoko5 ! Oh and Youko and Kurama are both in the same body but they can both come out whenever they want to. Like if Youko wanted to come out then he gets control over the body or if Kurama wanted control then he gets the body's control. If your confused then let me know. And yes I know that Kuronue isn't actually alive, but its my fic so he's alive. Ok? ok! Thats All! Bye, inuyuyu15 Oh yeah just to let you know that I'm also on and there my name is inuyuyu16 Ok bye!  
  
Disclaimer: me no own inuyasha or yuyu hakusho, please don't sue me! 


	11. Who loves Who?

**Love?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho or inuyasha.**

**"talking" 'thinking' actions telepathy**

**Hey you guys sorry for the wait....this might not be a long chapter, but I have different things I am trying to do and I have a time limit for the computer at the moment because I got into trouble with my mom.Well here is the next chapter!**

**Ray, Tika, and Gem were each hyper and Kuronue ,Kurama, and Hiei were watching them each with amused looks. The guys didn't eat that much candy and they didn't drink alot of sodas. The girls did though and that is the exact reason as to why they are hyper like they are.**

**"So-watcha-wanna-do-now-you-guys???"Ray asked really fast to the others. **

**"I-don't-know-what-do-you-wanna-do?"Tika said really fast also.**

**"Ooh-ooh-i-know-i-know-lets-play-VIDEO-GAMES!!!"Gem yelled as she too talked extremely fast.**

**The guys all sat back and watched as their girlfriends each grabbed a controller to the Game Cube and played some racing game. Kurama looked around and noticed that Shippo wasn't in the room.**

**"Hey you guys where is Shippo?" Kurama asked Hiei and Kuronue.**

**"I'm not really sure."Kuronue said.**

**"Hn.He was downstairs last time I saw him."Hiei said.**

**Kurama who changed into Youko left the room and went looking for Shippo. **

**!!!Back in the room!!!**

**Ray looked around and didn't see Kurama there anymore.**

**"Hey! where did Kurama go???"Ray asked everyone in the room.**

**"He went to find Shippo"Kuronue and Hiei replied.**

**Ray put her controller down and left the room also.**

**Hey Kurama.....where are you?Ray**

**I'm walking down the stairs......why?Kurama**

**Because I am looking for you and I want to help look for my son.Ray **

**I stopped.......go ahead and come to the stairs...I'm waiting for you.Kurama**

**So Ray went towards the steps where she saw Youko standing there. She walked over to him and they both went down the steps.**

**!!!Back into the room again!!!**

**"So....can we play to you guys?" Kuronue asked Tika and Gem.**

**Gem hooked up the other controlloer and started the game over and made it for 4 players. Hiei sat down next to Tika and took the controller and picked his car and typed in his name. Kuronue did the same except that he sat next to Gem. (Here are how they are sitting: H,T,G,K).......The girls had their cars and names saved so they just had to load theirs back up. **

**"Ok now whoever gets 1st place gets $1.00" Kuronue told the others.**

**"Yay....I want a dollar" Tika and Gem yelledas they stared at the screen with determination.**

**"Hn." was all Hiei said.**

**The game started and they were all getting ready to play. Tika was winning at the moment so they were all trying to pass her up and Gem was pushing Tika as she played the game and Tika was pushing back.(I do that!!!)**

**!!!!Back with Youko and Ray!!!!**

**"Do you know where he is Ray?" Youko asked Ray as they walked into the kitchen**

**"Yup!...He is playing in the game room down here. He asked if he could so I told him YES!!" Ray said as she was still very hyper.**

**"Ok then lets go find him." Youko said as he started walking until he was stopped by Ray.**

**"No, I told him he could stay in there and he asked if he could sleep there tonight...I told him yes....so he is fine." Ray told Youko as she let go of his arm, but Youko grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Ray was all of the sudden not so hyper anymore as she stared at Youko in shock. **

**"Uhhh.....watcha doin??" Ray asked Youko as she stared at him.**

**"This" was all he said right before he captured her lips in a kiss.**

**That was how Shippo found them as he walked into the kitchen to get a snack.**

**"OOOOh is Youko going to be my new Daddy now Mommy????"Shippo asked as he looked at them both with his big green eyes innocently.**

**They broke the kiss and stared at Shippo.**

**"That's up to your momma Shippo"Youko said.**

**"Well momma?????" Shippo said as he switched gazes over to his poor mother expecting an answer.**

**"Well,.....uhhh.......I don't know right now Shippo........but if he lets you then you can call him your daddy." Ray said matter-of-factly after she thought on it.**

**"Yes Shippo, you may call me your daddy.....I would be honored. to have you as my son."Youko said as both his and Kurama's voices mixed together to answer.**

**"YAY!!! Now I have a mommy and a daddy!!" Shippo said as he ran back into the game room downstairs. **

**Ray smiled at Youko as he looked over at her.**

**"You didn't have to say yes, but you did. That was sweet of you Youko." Ray said as she hugged Youko.**

**"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. Shippo was already like a son to me.I would love for him to call me his dad. Oh and I am a very sweet person. I thought you knew that already Ray." Youko said as he smirked at Ray.**

**"Ray hit Youko in the arm playfully as she said," You just had to ruin the moment didn't you??You are a butthead."**

**"Yes, but I am yours." Youko said as he kissed Ray once again.**

**!!!!!!!Back up stairs!!!!**

**"NO fair , you cheated!!" Tika and Gem yelled at Kuronue.**

**"Hn."Hiei said as he glared at Kuronue.**

**"I did not........I'm just very lucky......all 20 times we played. I have $20 now.....I am very happy and once again...I did not cheat!!" Kuronue said as he put up the money he won.**

**"I still think you cheated" Tika said as she leaned against Hiei, who in turn had his arms around her waist.**

**"Me too" Gem said as she walked over and sat in Kuronue's lap. Kuronue did like Hiei and wrapped his arms around Gem's waist.**

**"Well, I didn't" Kuronue said as he leaned against the couch.**

**Hiei leaned against the other side of the couch.Tika had fallen asleep and Gem was starting to. So the guys closed their eyes, but not before they both kissed their girlfriends foreheads, and fell asleep.**

**!!!!!Back down stairs!!!!!!!**

**Ray had broken the kiss to get some air and was leaning against Youko with her arms around his neck.Youko had his arms around her waist and his head laying on hers.Ray was falling asleep and when she finally did, Youko picked her up bridal style and said,"I love you Ray" as he started walking up the stairs. Shippo had heard and was trying to think of a way to make his mammo fall in love with Youko. When Youko got upstairs he saw that everyone was asleep, so he laid Ray down on he bed and laid beside her. He fell asleep soon after. Ray woke up after a little bit, but she was still tired so she just snuggled into Youko more and whispered,"I think I love you too." Youko was asleep along with Kuronue and Hiei, but Gem and Tika were awake still and were fixing to go back to sleep when they heard what Ray said and started thinking of ways to get Ray to actually tell Youko/Kurama that she loved him. Shippo had been walking upstairs because he decided to sleep in his momma's room instead and he too heard what was said by his momma. He went over and laid down in his auntie Tika's lap and fell asleep thinking pretty much what the girls were thinking.**

**'I got to get Ray to tell him that she loves him.........I also need a way to tell Hiei I love him' Tika thought.**

**'I already fell in love with Kuronue, I just haven't told him because I don't know how he feels for me......I wish that Ray could help me, but it looks like she can't even tell Youko/Kurama how she feels and Tika is the same way with Hiei so I can't ask her....I'll think about this somemore another time.' Gem thought**

**"I know daddy loves mommy and now I know that mommy might actually love daddy.....now I just got to find a way to make her love him for sure.....then we can be a big happy family!' Shippo thought as he and eeryone else wh was awake fell asleep.**

**OK...like I said......short chapter kinda......I am very sorry....and Naraku and Naku will show up soon,but not yet......I have to get Tika kinda adjusted to everything......then I will bring them in......but it will be soon...I hope!!Now Read and Review people!!!!! I also do not own Game Cube...I have one but I do not own the rights to it. Check out my other stories also and check out SacredKoorimeKitsune ....me and her are doing a story )**


	12. The Fight

**Love?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything people!! Except for my characters!!**

**The next day Gem told Ray that she had to go home. Well Ray didn't want Gem to leave just yet.**

**"Pleasepleasepleaseplease stay!!!"Ray said from where she was which was on the ground on her knees begging.**

**:What if I stay for one week,but then i have to go home. Ok Ray?" Gem said as she got Ray off of the ground.**

**"YAY!!! Ok Gem." Ray said as she pulled Gem back into her room.**

**Gem sat down on the couch and started playing video games with Ray and Tika. They guys had left to go back home also, so it was just the girls. They were having fun. It was like a girls night out!!**

**The middle of the week**

**Well Gem had been having fun with Ray and Tika and they were all sitting there. They guys had came over. There was Kurama who was in Youko form and Kuronue, Hiei and Sesshomaru. The girls night out thing lasted for only a little bit and then the guys had to go and ruin it. The girls didn't really mind though.**

**As some of you may know though. Whe you have a friend over for awhile things aren't always fun and games, there will be arguements and fights over stupid things. This is what I bring you into the beginning of. Ray and Gem were fixing to have a fight over something stupid which is going to turn into something big.**

**"This game is cool." Gem said as she looked at the game.**

**"Yeah yeah whatever." Ray said, lost in her own thoughts.**

**"Well gee, you don't have to be that way about it Ray." Gem said as she glared at Ray.**

**"Huh?? I didn't even do anything." Ray said as she looked at the glaring Gem.**

**Sess,Hiei,Kurnoue,Youko, and Tika were in the corner of the room with Shippo, not wanting to interfere.**

**"Gee Ray thanks for caring that I like something of yours." Gem said, sarcastically.**

**" Damn Gem, it probably wasn't even important. Miss I can't even not get hurt then get taken care of by some Kitsunes." ray said.**

**"She was only 5" Sess yelled from the back.**

**"Yeah well atleast I can tell my boyfriend that I actually love him" Gem said.**

**"She loves me?"Kuronue asked in the corner.**

**"Ray loves me?"Youko asked.**

**"No you can't. Atleast I didn't get stloen from the Kitsunes and then sold to some people who then chained me up with magic." Ray said as she stood up and glared at Gem.**

**"Oh shit. I am so sorry Gem" Ray said,but Gem started talking already.**

**"Yeah well atleast I didn't fall inlove with some guy who then, with the help of his brother, tries to kill me! And that's not all. I didn't just sit there and watch as they kidnapped my sister, and not be able to do anything." Gem said as she too stood up and glared right back at Ray.**

**Everything went quiet as Ray looked down at the ground.**

**It dawned on Gem exactly what she just said and what Ray was trying to say. **

**Gem sighed and said, "Ray...I...."but was cut off as Ray started walking away.**

**Gem sat back down and sighed. She couldn't believe she had just said that. And right after Ray had said sorry too. **

**The others couldn't believe that something like a video game could turn into something like hurting each others feelings. Youko left to go check on Ray and Shippo stayed with Tika to play games. Hiei went with Tika as Kuronue and Sess walked over to Gem.**

**"I really should have payed attention. I feel bad about what I said. I don't even know why I said it." Gem said as soon as they sat down.**

**"Because she had said stuf about you, you only thought necessary that you say something too, right? "Sess said.**

**"Yeah I guess so. But she had said sorry and I didn't even listen. Man I feel bad now." Gem said.**

**"Look Ray said sorry which means that she feels bad about what she said too. Give her sometime, then you can both apologize and forgive each other." Kuronue said.**

**"Yeah, ok then" Gem said as she watched the tv.**

**Kuronue and Sess sat and watched tv with her.**

**With Ray **

**Ray had walked into her room and closed the door. She walked over to her bed and sat down and started crying.**

**"She's right. I couldn't even do anything when Tika got taken away. I do feel bad about what I said to Gem and that is why I said sorry. I hope she forgives me. But she is still right about what she said." Ray said to herself.**

**"She might be right,but you were too shocked to do anything to help Tika." Youko said as he sat next to her and wiped away her tears. **

**"Youko? When did you come in?" Ray asked as she looked at him.**

**"I came in when you were talking to yourself. I heard what you said. She will probably forgive you, but will you forgive her?" Youko asked as he pulled Ray into his lap.**

**"She was caught up into the fight. I don't think she heard it when I said I was sorry. I will forgive her, I don't think she meant to hurt me. Just like I didn't mean to hurt her." Ray said.**

**"You are a very forgiving person. You know that?"Youko said.**

**"Gem is my friend. Other than that, I do not think I am a forgiving person at all." Ray said.**

**"Ok, so you are right about that." Youko said.**

**"Yes I am" Ray saind as she laughed.**

**Ray was laughing until something made her stop. Youko had unexpectedly kissed her. He broke the kiss as soon as he started it.**

**"So you love me?" Youko asked as he looked at Ray.**

**Ray blushed and said, "Yeah, I think I might"**

**Youko smiled and kissed Ray again. She happily kissed back too.**

**OKies people. Long time since I updated. Sorry. This story will have lemons and rape scenes in it soon. I will let you know by telling you at the beginning of the chapters. My friend is writing them for me. She wanted too, so I let her. I don't really mind anyways. I have to write some other things now, so Bye!! I will put my thanks and give credit to my frined at the beginning of the chapters too. Check out my other fics and on I am doing one with SacredKoorimeKitsune and it is on her account which is what I just said. So check it out you people on **

**Bye, inuyuyu-16 ) and inuyuyu15 )**


	13. Long Night

Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

This chapter has a lemon in it.... its coming soon. that is all this chapter is....i will have another one up soon that is just a chapter and not a lemon....there will be more lemons in this story though....if you don't want to read this chapter because of the lemon then just wait for the next chapter. My friend wrote this. that is all I am going to say. He or she shall remain anonymous. On to the fic!!

Later on that night.............Gem had apologized to Ray and Ray had apologized to Gem. Tika, Kuronue, Sess, Hiei, Youko and Shippo were downstairs. Ray had went upstairs to her room so she could think about some things.

With Ray

Ray sat on the balcony staring at the stars thinking 'I really want Kurama to take me away. I love him so much.'

Ray heard somone walk softly towards her. She turned around slowly.Youko calmly walked towards her with lust in his lovely gold eyes. Ray stood up and walked towards him and met him in the middle of her dark room.

"You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night.You make me wanna hold you until the morning light. You make me wanna love. You make me wanna fall. You make me wanna surrender my soul." whispered Youko in Ray's ear.

Ray didn't respond in words, but she did pull Youko into a long passionate kiss. Youko licked her lips. silently asking for entrance. Ray parted her lips as Youko slid his tongue into her mouth. Ray and Youko's tongues played with each other until Ray pulled away.

"Do you really wanna do this Youko?" Ray whispered.

Youko smiled at Ray.

"Only if you do Ray." Youko responded.

Ray smiled and nodded her head.

Lemon starting now

Youko kissed Ray while taking off her shirt. Ray funbled with the buttons of his dark blue button up shirt. She finally pulled it off. Her hands traced his firm chest muscles.Youko picked up Ray bridal style and gently put her on the king sized bed.Youko took off her bra and threw it aside. He trailed kisses along her collarbone. He ran his hands down and carresses her breasts softly making Ray moan in pleasure. Ray trailed her hands down Youko's chest to his pants and and unbuttoned them. She took them off as Youko took off her pants, leaving them only in their underwear. Youko felt himself harden more. Ray took off her underwear, leaving her completely naked.

Youko's hand went down to her womenhood and slipped one finger into her tight wet entrance. He moved his fingers in a slow motion making Ray scream softly with pleasure and pant harder. Youko added a second finger and felt Ray buck against him. He stopped after awhile and slowly took out his fingers. Ray's juices were all over his fingers. He licked them off.

Ray moved and was now on top of Youko.She tore off his boxers and was not suprised on how big his manhood was. Ray moved her hands down and gently stroked his shaft. Youko moaned in pleasure and started to pant.

Ray and Youko once again switched positions. Ray spread her legs apart telling Youko she was ready. Youko slid into her and Ray screamed abit louder. Youko readily thrust into her. Ray moaned his name as he broke her barrier and thrusted faster.He went faster and Ray screamed his name over and over as she panted hard. Youko thrust harder and faster. Youko moaned loudly and bit into Ray's neck as he released his seed into her. Youko still sucked Ray's blood as he

slid out of her. Youko stopped and pulled the covers over them.

"I love you Ray. Always and forever." Kurama said now in his human form.

"I love you too. I'll love you forever." responded Ray.

Kurama wrapped an arm around Ray and they both went to sleep.

End of lemon

Downstairs with the others

They had all fallen asleep playing video games except Tika and Shippo.

"I think you just got yourself a daddy Shippo." Tika said as she smiled at Shippo.

"I think so too."Shipp said.

"My baby has a mate now." Aya said as she walked towards her room through the downstairs room where Tika and the others were.

Izayo was behind her as he said, "Now you can bug her about grandkids. Both of you can."

Kenji who had gotten up to get something to drink said, "He better take care of her. I have no doubt that he won't but still. Yes, now I too can bother her about grandkids."

Tika and Shippo smiled even more after that. They both went to sleep with the smiles still on their faces. Tomorrow they would bug Youko and Ray, but tonight they would let them sleep.

Ok there you go....I will hopefull have another chapter up this weekend. I hope you guys liked this. Let me know in the reviews. Check out my other stories also. Read and Review!!


	14. The Day After

**Love?**

**Disclaimer: I do not on Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.**

**Sorry it took so long for this chap. If you read my other story Bad New Girls it says why on the last two chaps that have been up. Here is the next chap though. It is mostly centered around Ray and Kurama on this chapter.**

**The next morning, Ray cuddled up to something nice and warm. She was not really sure what it was at the moment since she was still pretty much asleep but whatever it was it was very comforting to be by. **

**Kurama had been awake for alittle while now and was watching as Ray cuddled closer to him. He chuckled alittle and she went tense.**

**Ray's Pov**

**What the hell?! MY soft warmness thing just chuckled!!! OMG!! ITS ALIVE!!! I looked up only to be greeted by two pairs if beautiful green eyes. Oh it's Kurama......Kurama?! What the- About that time everything that happened last night came back to me. I blushed slightly but other than that I was happy. I finally told the one I love that I love him and I don't feel bad about it. Now all I have to worry about is Naku and Naraku. sighs I just wish they would go away. **

**End of Ray's Pov**

**Ray looked up at Kurama and smiled warmly at him, and Kurama smiled back at her with softness in his eyes as he looked at her.**

**"So this is what love is like?" Ray asked Kurama as she hugged him.**

**"Yes, I do believe this is what it's like." Kurama said as he hugged her back and sat up with her.**

**Ray smiled in content and said, "Then I am glad I am inlove. I wouldn't want it any other way."**

**"Me either love, me either." Kurama said.**

**Ray let go of him and said, "I love you Kurama."**

**"I love you too Ray." Kurama said, then kissed her.**

**Ray kissed back but then broke the kiss and got up to get ready for the day.**

**Kurama watched as she walked into the bathroom after grabbing some clothes to change into after her bath. **

**Ray got into the bath and started relaxing, she felt someone else get into the tub with her and immediately knew who it was. She smiled as she opened her eyes.**

**Kurama smiled back at Ray as he started washing her back. That led to something else and before they knew it they were making love again. (Sorry you guys, I don't feel like writing a lemon right now, I'm to tired, but I will later in another chapter. I promise!!)**

**After they finally took a bath, they got ready to go downstairs.**

**Ray was wearing a long black skirt that had slits on both sides up to her thighs and a red tube top, along with her black knee high boots,a black choker with a black and red rose in the middle of it and matching bracelets excpet the left arm on had the red rose and the right arm one had the black rose in the middle of it, dark red almost black lipstick, dark red eyeliner and gray eyeshadow. **

**Kurama had on a dark red button up shirt that he had only three buttons actually buttoned, and black sorta baggy pants on with a couple of chains hanging from them. **

**They walked down the stairs and into the former living room of the house. There they saw all three of ray's parents, Tika on Hiei's lap, Gem on Kuronue's lap and Sesshomaru sitting by Kuronue and Gem with Inuyasha on his other side. Shippo cam running up to them and jumped into Ray's arms.**

**"Is Kurama my daddy now mommy??" Shippo asked innocently.**

**"Uhh....well..what do you mean he was already your daddy, remember you asked him awhile back if he would be." Ray said as she looked around.**

**"No mommy. I remember that but I mean is he now my REAL daddy, I am not stupid mommy, I mean did you mate with daddy?" Shippo asked. He looked up at her in all if his cuteness and waited for an answer.**

**Everyone was waiting for an answer, even if they knew it.**

**"Yes, Shippo, Kurama is now your REAL daddy and my mate." Ray said as she kissed Shippo's cheek.**

**"YAY I GET GRANDBABIES!!!!!" Aya said with tears if joys as she went off into her own little world about her grandbabies she was waiting for.**

**Izayo shook his head at his mate and smiled at the new couple.**

**Kenji was looking at his daughter with warmness in his eyes, she was afterall his baby girl.**

**"We were thinking about having a wedding in Ningenkai, just so we are married the ningen way to. We may know about being mates and the bind of being mates but ningens do not know that and both me and Ray have fan clubs that try to hang around us all the time and try to date us too." Kurama said then sighed as he thought about all the girls and guys that will be around them once they go into Ningenkai again.**

**"I agreed with Kurama when he brought up the subject of a ningen marriage. We could take all of you and have the wedding in Ningenkai with the rest of our friends and family. But of course that will be after we kill Naku and Naraku, otherwise they would ruin the whole thing. But that doesn't mean we can't start panning and getting things right now!!" Ray said, getting excited about planning the wedding.**

**Izayo,Kenji and Aya each looked at each other then back at Ray and Kurama.**

**"We agree with you. After you get rid of that beast Naku and Naraku, we shall have you a wedding in Ningenkai, so that your friends and family can be their." Aya said as she smiled at Ray and Kurama.**

**"Thank you momma." Ray said as she hugged Kurama and Shippo to her.**

**"Thank you Ma'am." Kurama said.**

**"No need to call me ma'am Kurama!! Call me mom!!" Aya said.**

**"Uhh ok then. Thank you mom." Kurama said as he looked at Aya.**

**Tika and Ray shared a smile with each other.**

**"You know mom, you might be expecting a new son-in-law soon also. Hiei and Tika have gotten real close you know." Ray said as she smiled at Hiei and Tika who were looking at her with wide eyes and opened mouths.**

**"Oooo......my other baby is going to have a mate too!!" Aya said happily.**

**Tika looked at Aya and smiled nervously and said,"I'm not really sure yet mom. I mean I just got back with Hiei."**

**Hiei was glaring at Ray who was smiling evilly.**

**" I know that dear, but I like to think on things alot...you should know that by now." Aya told Tika as she and Izayo and Kenji left the room.**

**Tika looked over at Ray and glared at her. **

**"I can't believe you did that to me!! Now mom is thinking I am going to mate with Hiei tonight probably!!" Tika said.**

**"Well you never know." Ray said as she walked away with Kurama and Shippo.**

**Tika and Hiei glared at Ray as she walked away.**

**Gem and Kuronue had started walking out along Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, when Tika and Hiei turned around to look at them.**

**They ran out fast, which left only Hiei and Tika in the room.**

**So they did the only thing that there was to do......They played video games!!! (wow my perverted mind was going haywire at that moment too!!....oh well!!)**

**With Kurama,Ray and Shippo**

**Kurama was walking with Ray as Shippo ran infront of them, they were going to the little pond that was in the backyard. They got there in no time. The place was beautiful, it had trees around it, blocking it from anyone that passed by, the pond was over to the side, there was a little park near it and there was a swinging bench hanging from a shade tree not to far away from any of it. All in all, it was perfect.**

**Shippo ran off to play and Kurama and Ray went to the swing to sit down. Kurama sat down first and pulled Ray into his lap before she could sit down. She smiled at him and layed her head against his shoulder as they watched their son play on the little park. **

**Shippo wanted his mommy and daddy to pay with him so he ran over to them and made them get up, even though they would have gotten up to play with him anyways, and led them to the small park. They played tag and hide and seek and played on the swings and monkey bars and slides and did everything there was to do out there, well except swimming but they agreed to come back to do that later on. They looked so happy as they played together, it was so cute to watch, which is what Izayo,Kenji and Aya were doing from a tree near by.**

**The day passed by fast though and it was getting late. Ray suggested that they watch the sun set so they,as in her,Kurama and Shippo, went to the bench swing and Kurama sat down, pulled Ray into his lap and they both held Shippo as they watched the sun set. They looked like the perfect family, all together smiling as they watched the sun go down and they stayed to look at the stars. **

**Shippo fell asleep and Ray was getting sleepy as she sat on Kurama's lap still.**

**"We should head back now. I'm tired and so are you and apparently so was Shippo." Kurama said as he smiled down at Shippo who was asleep in Ray's arms.**

**"I think we should to."Ray said as she too looked down at Shippo and smiled then stood up and started walking with Kurama after he got up to. He put his arm around her waist as she layed her head on his shoulder and held onto Shippo as they walked back to the palace.**

**Up in the tree nearby, Izayo,Aya and Kenji were all smiling as they watched the new family walk back. They each took off back to the house and Aya and Izayo went into their room and Kenji went into the room he was staying in.**

**Gem and Kuronue had told Sesshomaru and Inuyasha goodbye and goodnight and that Gem would be going home as soon as the week was up. They then told each other goodnight, gave a goodnight kiss and Kuronue told Gem he would se her in the morning as he headed back to his own palace and Gem went inside and up to the guest room she was staying in.**

**Hiei and Tika had played video games and watched tv and anyting else thee was that they could do, including kissing/making out for awhile. Then it got late and Hiei told Tika goodnight, also gave her a goodnight kiss and then left to his palace. He was going to come back in the morning like he always did with Kurama and Kuronue, even though Kurama was staying there for the night. Tika went upstairs and to her room and went to bed.**

**Ray and Kurama had arrived back after saying goodnight to Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,Kuronue and Hiei as they left the Eastern Lands to get back to their own lands. Of course the only one who didn't leave to his own lands was Kurama, but he had his reasons, all which included his new mate. They got inside and went upstairs to Ray's room and layed Shippo on her bed as they changed into night clothes. When they finished Kurama got into bed followed by Ray and they layed Shippo in the middle of them so he had both parents by his side. They gave Shippo a goodnight kiss in his forehead then kissed each other goodnight.**

**"Goodnight, I love you" Ray said as she kissed Kurama again.**

**" 'Night and I love you too." Kurama said after they kissed.**

**With that they both went to sleep, holding hands including Shippo's who's hand was the first one to grab theirs and pull them towards each other. They went to sleep smiling though, including the sneaky little Shippo who had woken up alittle before he had did the hand thing.**

**iyy16: Well you guys, It might be short, I don't know but I hoped you liked it and I hope you read and review please!! Anyways the reason why I didn't update sooner was because my dad had a heart attack, and my brother sliced open his hand and he had to get 7 stitches and I had to go to the hospital to get blood work. All of this stuff happened but I found out that I am fine and my bro is fine and My dad is home from the hospital but I had been spening time with him since I was worried about him afterall. But here is your chapter and I hoped you liked it!!I am going to try to think of what to do for the next chapter, I have had a writer's block for awhile.Read and Review though!!**


End file.
